sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Film-Chronologie
Seit 1903 kamen regelmäßig Filmproduktionen mit Sherlock Holmes in einer Haupt- oder Nebenrolle ins Kino oder liefen im Fernsehen. Im Folgenden werden diese Produktionen chronologisch aufgelistet. 1903 *Sherlock Holmes Baffled 1905 *Adventures of Sherlock Holmes 1908 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Sherlock Holmes'' **''Sherlock Holmes in Lebensgefahr'' **''Sherlock Holmes im Gaskeller'' 1909 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Droschke 519'' **''Die graue Dame'' **''Die Diamanten der Sängerin'' 1910 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die schwarze Hand'' **''Sherlock Holmes und die Bauernfänger'' **''Das Millionentestament'' **''Sherlock Holmes' letzter Fall'' *Arsène Lupin contra Sherlock Holmes 1911 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die schwarze Kappe'' *Sherlock Holmes contra Professor Moriarty 1912 *Sherlock Holmes (franz. Filmreihe) 1914 *Eine Studie in Scharlachrot *Sherlock Holmes contra Dr. Mors *Der Hund von Baskerville *Eine Studie in Scharlachrot 1916 *Sherlock Holmes *The Valley of Fear 1917 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Der Erdstrommotor'' **''Die Kassette'' **''Der Schlangenring'' 1918 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) 1919 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) 1920 *Das Detektiv-Duell 1921 *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Der Hund von Baskerville'' **''The Yellow Face'' **''The Tiger of San Pedro'' **''The Solitary Cyclist'' **''The Resident Patient'' **''The Red-Haired League'' **''The Priory School'' **''The Noble Bachelor'' **''The Man with the Twisted Lip'' **''The Empty House'' **''The Dying Detective'' **''The Devil's Foot'' **''The Copper Beeches'' **''The Beryl Coronet'' **''A Scandal in Bohemia'' **''A Case of Identity'' 1922 *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''The Stockbroker's Clerk'' **''The Six Napoleons'' **''The Second Stain'' **''The Reigate Squires'' **''The Red Circle'' **''The Norwood Builder'' **''The Naval Treaty'' **''The Musgrave Ritual'' **''The Greek Interpreter'' **''The Golden Pince-Nez'' **''The Bruce Partington Plans'' **''The Boscombe Valley Mystery'' **''The Abbey Grange'' **''Charles Augustus Milverton'' **''Black Peter'' *Sherlock Holmes 1923 *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''The Three Students'' **''The Stone of Mazarin'' **''The Speckled Band'' **''Das Zeichen der Vier'' **''The Mystery of Thor Bridge'' **''The Mystery of the Dancing Men'' **''The Missing Three Quarter'' **''The Gloria Scott'' **''The Final Problem'' **''The Engineer's Thumb'' **''The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax'' **''The Crooked Man'' **''The Cardboard Box'' **''The Blue Carbuncle'' **''Silver Blaze'' **''His Last Bow'' 1924 *Sherlock Jr. 1929 *Der Hund von Baskerville *The Return of Sherlock Holmes 1931 *The Sleeping Cardinal *The Speckled Band 1932 *Sherlock Holmes *The Missing Rembrandt *Das Zeichen der Vier *Lelícek ve sluzbách Sherlocka Holmese 1933 *Eine Studie in Scharlachrot 1935 *The Triumph of Sherlock Holmes 1937 *Der Hund von Baskerville *Silver Blaze * Der Mann, der Sherlock Holmes war 1939 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Der Hund von Baskerville'' **''Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes'' 1942 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die Stimme des Terrors'' 1943 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die Geheimwaffe'' **''Verhängnisvolle Reise'' **''Gespenster im Schloß'' 1944 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Das Spinnennest'' **''Die Kralle'' **''Die Perle der Borgia'' 1945 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Das Haus des Schreckens'' **''Die Frau in Grün'' **''Gefährliche Mission'' 1946 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Juwelenraub'' **''Jagd auf Spieldosen'' 1947 *Arsenio Lupin 1951 *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''The Empty House'' **''A Scandal in Bohemia'' **''The Dying Detective'' **''The Reigate Squires'' **''The Red Headed League'' **''The Second Stain'' *Auf Sherlock Holmes' Spuren 1954 *Sherlock Holmes liegt im Sterben *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Das Cunningham-Erbe'' **''Der Fall der Lady Beryl'' **''Der Fall der Pennsylvania-Pistole'' **''Der Fall des Texas Showgirls'' **''Der streitsüchtige Geist'' **''Die schüchterne Ballerina'' **''Der Fluch der Winthropes'' **''Das Ritual'' **''Der seltsame Fall des Harry Crocker'' **''Der Fall des verirrten Mädchens'' **''Der Fall der rothaarigen Gentlemen'' 1955 *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Sherlock Holmes und die Falschmünzer'' *Der Hund von Baskerville 1959 *Der Hund von Baskerville 1962 *Sherlock Holmes und das Halsband des Todes 1964 *The Speckled Band 1965 *Sherlock Holmes' größter Fall *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''The Illustrious Client'' **''The Devil's Foot'' **''The Copper Beeches'' **''The Red-Headed League'' **''The Abbey Grange'' **''The Six Napoleons'' **''The Man with the Twisted Lip'' **''The Beryl Coronet'' **''The Bruce-Partington Plans'' **''Charles Augustus Milverton'' **''The Retired Colourman'' **''The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax'' 1967 *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (TV-Serie) **''Das gefleckte Band'' **''Sechsmal Napoleon'' **''Die Liga der Rothaarigen'' 1968 *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (TV-Serie) **''Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne'' **''Das Beryll-Diadem'' **''Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen'' *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, Italien) *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, England) **''The Second Stain'' **''The Dancing Men'' **''A Study in Scarlet'' **''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' **''The Boscombe Valley Mystery'' **''The Greek Interpreter'' **''The Naval Treaty'' **''The Thor Bridge'' **''The Musgrave Ritual'' **''Black Peter'' **''Wisteria Lodge'' **''Shoscombe Old Place'' **''The Solitary Cyclist'' **''The Sign of Four'' **''The Blue Carbuncle'' 1970 *Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes 1971 * Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb (TV-Serie) ** Der königliche Diamant *Die Rivalen von Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) *Der verkehrte Sherlock Holmes 1972 *Der Hund von Baskerville 1973 * Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb (TV-Serie) ** Wer weiterleben will muss spuken 1974 *Das Zeichen der Vier 1975 *Sherlock Holmes' cleverer Bruder 1976 *Kein Koks für Sherlock Holmes *Sherlock Holmes in New York *Sherlock Holmes und der Fall der verschwundenen Indizienspuren 1977 *Silver Blaze *Sherlock Holmes oder Der sonderbare Fall vom Ende der Zivilisation 1978 *Der Hund von Baskerville 1979 *Mord an der Themse *Kille, kille Händchen *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Die Bekanntschaft'' **''Die blutige Inschrift'' 1980 *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, USA/PL) **''Ein Lehrstück für Watson'' **''Das gefleckte Band'' **''Ein Mord in feinen Kreisen'' **''Vier minus vier ist eins'' **''Der Fall Sherlock Holmes'' **''Der Fall Harry Rigby'' **''Der Bluff des Blinden'' **''Ein höchst geheimer Fall'' **''Der Fall Harry Crocker'' **''Der Fall des kleinen Propheten'' **''Die Kindermädchen aus der Baker Street'' **''Ein Abend bei Lord Brompton'' **''Der reisende Mörder'' **''Der Fall mit der Falle'' **''Der letzte Vorhang'' **''Die drei Brüder'' **''Der Fall der Toten im Koffer'' **''Der Todesturm'' **''Die Herren Smith und Smythe'' **''Der glücklose Spieler'' **''Der Fall der Schrumpfköpfe'' **''Der doppelte Millionär'' **''Der Geist im Hause Kindersley'' **''Eine nette Familie'' *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Der Erpresserkönig'' **''Der tödliche Kampf'' **''Die Tigerjagd'' 1981 *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Der Hund der Baskervilles'' *Sherlock Holmes *Lupin tai Holmes 1982 *Der Hund von Baskerville *Young Sherlock (TV-Serie) 1983 *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Der Schatz der Agra'' *Auf den Spuren von Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) *Das Zeichen der Vier *Der Hund von Baskerville *Meisterwerke der Weltliteratur (Filmreihe) ** Sherlock Holmes - Ein Traum in Rot ** Sherlock Holmes - Im Zeichen der Vier ** Sherlock Holmes - Der Hund von Baskerville ** Sherlock Holmes - Im Tal der Angst 1984 *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, Japan) *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, England) **''Ein Skandal in Böhmen'' **''Die tanzenden Männchen'' **''Das Marineabkommen'' **''Die einsame Radfahrerin'' **''Der verkrüppelte Mann'' **''Das gefleckte Band'' **''Der blaue Karfunkel'' *The Masks of Death 1985 *Das Geheimnis des verborgenen Tempels *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, Japan) *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, England) **''Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen'' **''Der griechische Dolmetscher'' **''Der Baumeister aus Norwood'' **''Der Dauerpatient'' **''Die Liga der Rothaarigen'' **''Sein letzter Fall'' 1986 *Basil der große Mäusedetektiv *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Sherlock Holmes im 20. Jahrhundert'' *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Das leere Haus'' **''Die Internatsschule'' **''Der zweite Fleck'' **''Das Ritual der Familie Musgrave'' **''Abbey Grange'' **''Der Mann mit dem entstellten Mund'' **''Sechsmal Napoleon'' 1987 *Eine Pfeife in Amerika *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Das Zeichen der Vier'' *Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV-Serie) **''Die geheimnisvolle Kraft'' 1988 *Genie und Schnauze *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Der Teufelsfuß'' **''Silver Blaze'' **''Wisteria Lodge'' **''Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne'' **''Der Hund von Baskerville'' *Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV-Serie) **''Sherlock Data Holmes'' 1989 * Die Abenteuer des Arsène Lupin (TV-Serie) 1990 *Sherlock Holmes muß sterben 1991 *The Crucifer of Blood *Sherlock Holmes en Caracas *Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (TV-Serie) **''Das Verschwinden der Lady Frances Carfax'' **''Das Problem der Thor-Brücke'' **''Shoscombe Old Place'' **''Das Rätsel von Boscombe-Valley'' **''Der illustre Klient'' **''Der Mann mit dem geduckten Gang'' **''Der König der Erpresser'' 1992 *Sherlock Holmes: The Golden Years **''Incident at Victoria Falls'' **''Sherlock Holmes and the Leading Lady'' 1993 * Der Zeitwirbel (TV-Episode) * Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb (TV-Serie) *Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (TV-Serie) **''Der letzte Vampir'' **''Der begehrte Junggeselle'' *The Hound of London *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes *Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV-Serie) **''Das Schiff in der Flasche'' 1994 *Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Die Drei Giebel'' **''Der Detektiv auf dem Sterbebett'' **''Das goldene Pince-Nez'' **''Der Rote Kreis'' **''Der Mazarin-Stein'' **''Die Pappschachtel'' 1995 * Die Abenteuer des Arsène Lupin (TV-Serie) * Wishbone (TV-Serie) ** The Slobbery Hound ** A Dogged Expose 1996 * Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes (TV-Serie) * Sherlock Holmes: The Case of the Temporal Nexus 1997 * Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes (TV-Serie) 1998 * Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes (TV-Serie) 1999 * Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes (TV-Serie) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (TV-Serie) 2000 * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (TV-Serie) *Der Hund von Baskerville 2001 * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (TV-Serie) *O Xangô de Baker Street *Das Zeichen der Vier *Sherlock Holmes und das Geheimnis des Königs 2002 *Der Vampir von Whitechapel *Der Hund der Baskervilles *Sherlock 2003 * Die Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen 2004 *Der Seidenstrumpfmörder 2005 *The Strange Case of Sherlock Holmes & Arthur Conan Doyle 2007 *Sherlock Holmes and the Baker Street Irregulars 2009 *Sherlock Holmes 2010 *Sherlock Holmes (DVD-Produktion) *Sherlock (TV-Serie) *Tom und Jerry als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (DVD-Produktion) 2011 *Sherlock (TV-Serie) *Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows Kategorie: Liste !